1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sunvisor, and more particularly, to a sunvisor having a damper device, which can reduce the occurrence of noise through reduction of a rotating speed of the sunvisor.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a sunvisor is installed on a headlining of a vehicle, and intercepts light incident from outside to ensure a driver's visual field.
Such a sunvisor is rotated around a pivot arm to intercept the light that is directed to a driver or a passenger.
However, when the sunvisor returns, it is strongly rotated in an auto return section, and collides with the headlining to cause the occurrence of a “tung” noise.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.